Such a control device with a control valve is known from DE-200 23 304 U1. In this control valve, one pressurized flow feed line, two control lines to the phase adjustment device, and two outflow lines are provided. The individual lines are in active connection with ring-shaped grooves in the sleeve housing, wherein filters are inserted into the ring-shaped grooves.
In particular, in sub-regions of the operating spectrum of the reciprocating piston internal combustion engine, the adjustment speed and the adjustability of the phase adjustment device are not satisfactory. This is especially the case at low engine speeds and high temperatures of the reciprocating piston internal combustion engine, wherein then a low motor oil pressure is provided, so that a low hydraulic pressure is applied in the pressurized flow feed line.